Which Blonde?
by LadySerenityPhoenix
Summary: There's a rumor going around that Shikamaru has a thing for blondes. Temari and Ino get into an arguement on which one it is. They go to confront the shadow user about which blonde heis really "into". 5th in series. Shika/Naru lemon!
1. Chapter 1

Hello again and welcome to the 5th one-shot in my Naruto Yaoi Series

Hello again and welcome to the 5th one-shot in my Naruto Yaoi Series. I hope you enjoy!

Which Blonde?

The village of Konoha was on any other day a very peaceful, easy-going place full of friendly people. But on this particular day, the peacefulness was disturbed by a pair of screeching harpies otherwise known as Temari and Ino. They were sitting at a local café discussing the gossip that was going around the village. The arguing began when they started to talk about the rumor regarding Shikamaru. The rumor was that Shikamaru was in love with a blonde and was going to confess his feelings to said blonde very soon.

"I'm telling you it's me, Ino!"

"I don't think so! You live in a whole different village! He barely sees you! There's no way it could be you!"

"Is that so? Well why don't we go ask Shikamaru himself! That way he can tell you I'm the one he loves to you face!"

"FINE!"

Both of them left the café and stomped off toward Shikamaru's apartment. Once there, Ino raised her hand to knock on the door when a loud moan came from inside of the apartment. The two girls looked at each other and, being the nosey bitches they are, decided to investigate. Temari tested the door and found it unlock. A smirk found its way onto both their faces as they crept inside. Another loud moan was heard and drew their attention to the bedroom. They looked inside the doorway and could not believe what they saw.

Audience POV (lemon sounds better this way.)

Shikamaru was sitting at the head of the bed, leaning against the bead board as Naruto's head bobbed up and down in his lap. The blonde swirled his tongue around the head, playing with the slit before deep throating the other man's dick. Shikamaru's hand gripped the fox's hair as he gritted his teeth in pleasure.

"God Naruto. I love the way you suck my cock."

Naruto hummed as he deep throated the brunette again as a sign of appreciation. Shika groaned and remorsefully pulled the blonde's mouth of his cock. He pulled the other into a passionate kiss and made the blonde straddle his hips. Breaking the kiss, he looked into his lover's lustful eyes.

"It's not that I don't want you to continue, I just want to cum in that tight little ass of yours instead of your mouth."

Naruto smiled as he gave the brunette a small kiss. He took a hold of his lover's cock and lined it up with his entrance. He moaned as Shika's dick slid into him. He paused when his lover was completely inside so he could adjust. Shikamaru moaned at the feeling of being inside his blonde. His hands found their way to the blonde's ass and started to massage it, hoping it wound help the fox adjust. Naruto wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you Shika."

"I love you too Naruto. God, I love you so much."

The blonde smiled as he slowly lifted his hips before slamming back down. He started off at a slow pace but gradually began bouncing harder and fasted as their moans got louder and louder. Shikamaru gripped the fox's ass, helping the other fuck himself. Both knew they would not last too much longer.

"Naru-koi, I gonna cum."

"Inside me! Cum inside me!"

After a few more thrusts, they both came, screaming each others name. Naruto collapsed against his lover's chest, smiling. Shika lifted his blonde so he could pull out before laying him down next to him. He reached for a tissue from the night stand and cleaned the cum off their stomachs. He tossed the soiled tissue in a nearby trash bin. He laid down next to the now sleeping blonde ad smirked.

"I hope you two enjoyed the show Ino and Temari but I'd appreciate it if you'd both leave so we can sleep in peace."

The next thing he heard was the front door closing. He sighed and pulled Naruto close to him, who immediately snuggled into his chest.

'By tomorrow, this is going to be all over Konoha, knowing those two. Oh well.'

And with that he went to sleep so he would be rested for what would surely be a troublesome next day.

END

I know this is shorter than my other ones but it was all I could think of. Sorry if it sucks.

Voting results.

Kakashi-5

Shikamaru-10

Itachi-6

Rock Lee-2

Kiba-1

Sasuke-1

You keep voting, I'll keep writing. See ya next time. Ja ne!


	2. Update on Series

Here is an update of the results for this one shot series.

Gaara/Naruto- Done

Naruto/Neji- Done

Naruto/Sai- Done

Shino/Naruto-Done

Shikamaru/Naruto-Done

Kakashi/Naruto-Done

Who's Next?

Kiba

Rock Lee

Sasuke

Itachi

Please read them all and vote as many times as you want.


End file.
